Obiwan and Satine
by KitFisto'sGirl
Summary: When Obi-wan and Satine cross paths once again, Obi-wan realizes that he can't avoid love forever. But does Satine feel the same? There are some things even Yoda can't teach you. I suck at summaries. Just read it! rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: OK, o, this might be a little bit lame, but this is my first fanfic, so take pity on me. Plz review anyway! **

Prologue

_"Obi-wan, I..." Satine struggled against her captor's arms, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Obi-wan, I..I love you" her beautiful, moon-like eyes stared into his eyes pleadingly. Obi-wan knew it was time. He had to tell her. _

" _I..I love you, too" he breathed, nervously, but at the same time, triumph filled his heart. If only they could kiss...._

Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi master, sat up in bed, sweating. Why did he always have that dream? Why? With shaking hands, he brought his cup of water off the nightstand and to his lips. The dream had started bringing back the moment, taunting him. He was a Jedi. And Jedi were there to protect, not fall in love. He blamed declaring his love for her on his adrenaline rush. _That must be it._ He thought. _That HAS to be it._

Miles away, Duchess Satine awoke with a start.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obi-wan watched out the window as the planet loomed closer. _Satine's planet_ he thought. Then he shook the thought out of his head. Why was he thinking of her now? He managed to convince himself that it was because they were escorting her to the council meeting, and because it was his duty to protect her. Then he remembered what had happened the last time he had been assigned to PROTECT her. " Arghhhh!" he yelled in frustration. He turned around and stormed down the hall. It was DEFINETLY time for meditations.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obi-wan stumbled down the hall and into his room, sweating. Satine had just boarded, and it hadn't gone well. Satine had stepped onto the deck, regal as ever in her royal attire. The second he saw her, he'd broken out in a sweat. He blamed it on the room temperature. He would have to tell Anakin to check the thermostat next time. The dinner bell rang, interrupting his thoughts, and Obi-wan turned, and ran down the hall, stomach churning as he realized he'd have to see Satine at dinner.

* * * * *

" Obi-wan, I you to pass the salt please asked" said Yoda, sounding a little irritated. Obi-wan looked up from his thoughts.

" hmm?" he answered.

" never mind," Yoda said, turning away and mumbling about how a Jedi master should how to pass the salt know, or something like that. Obi-wan cast a quick look at Satine, who was across the table from him, calmly eating her soup, her dainty hands occasionally flitting nervously to her throat. Obi-wan understood why. The last time she'd been on this Jedi ship, she'd almost been killed. _And we almost kissed, _Obi-wan thought. He immediately banished the thought from his head. _You're a Jedi,_ he told himself,_ act like it._

" Obi-wan," Satine looked up from her meal.

_She's talking to me!_ Obi-wan thought. _After I almost got her killed, she's talking to me!_ That was his last thought before he fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obi-wan awoke in the sick wing. "what happened!?!" he asked. Sitting up suddenly. Then he

remembered: he had been at dinner, and Yoda had been annoyed because he wouldn't pass the salt.

Then Satine had said his name, and he had fainted. " Obi-wan, I am ashamed of you" he muttered

under his breath. He must have fainted for some other reason. Maybe he'd eaten too much food. Yes, he

must have eaten too much. He got up, muttering "I'm okay" to the panicked nurses, and ran out the

door...right into Anakin. " hello" Obi-wan said.

" Hey," replied Anakin, " I saw you faint at dinner. What was up with that?"

" I just had too much to eat, that was all." Said Obi-wan conversationally.

" What? You? Eat too much? Never" Anakin teased.

Obi-wan scoweled. He hoped that he'd had too much to eat, because the other possibility was too un-

Jedi-ish to consider.

" Well, I'll see you later, Anakin," Obi-wan said, and turned and walked down the corridor, away from

any possible encounters with curious Jedi masters.

* * * * *

Later, despite his attempts to avoid everyone until the gossip calmed down, Obi-wan was

cornered by Ahoska.

" Well, what happened?" Anakin's padawan asked.

" what do you mean?" he replied, knowing perfectly well what she ment.

" Well, I heard you fainted at dinner" Ahoska said, looking hopeful.

" If you think I'M going to tell you the details, then your WRONG!" Obi-wan yelled. Ahoska, looking

upset, turned and ran down the corridor. Obi-wan took a few deep breaths, then started walking in

Ahoska's general direction, thinking to apoligize. But then he bumped into Yoda.

" Obi-wan, we to talk need. Me follow" he commanded. Obi-wan swallowed nervously. _Now what?_ He

thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" What happened?" asked Yoda, once they were in his private quarters, which, by the way, were

very..grand. " I yelling heard"

" I.." Obi-wan was ashamed, and he didn't want to disappoint Yoda. "I was yelling at Anakin's

padawan".

" you troubled lately seem" Yoda said thoughtfully. "what's wrong?"

Obi-wan knew he could trust Yoda. Yoda would never tell anyone.

" every time I get near Duchess Satine, I do weird things, like fainting in the middle of dinner."

" ahhhhh!" said Yoda. " I the answer know!"

" what?!?" Obi-wan said, anxious to get to the bottom of the mystery.

" you Duchess Satine love" Yoda said simply.

" WHAT?!?" Obi wan exploded angrily. He couldn't believe his ears.

" I said, you Duchess Satine-"

" I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" Obi-wan yelled. Him, in love? What was Yoda thining?

But then, Obi-wan realized something. He WAS in love with Satine.

" well, can you help me?" he asked.

" I tell you one thing can" Yoda said.

Obi-wan waited, filled with happiness. Now Yoda, wise, wonderful Yoda, wan going to help him.

" well?" he asked impatiently.

" I only say can.." Yoda began

" Good luck" he finished, and walked away, leaving a very deflated Obi-wan standing by himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Obi-wan wished he hadn't ever gotten on this ship in the first place. Really. Because then he

wouldn't have to have seen Satine. Or fallen in love with her. But he had. And now he was supposed to

guard her room while he slept.

" don't watch" she'd said as she undressed. But of course, Obi-wan did what any other sensible man

would do, and watched through his lashes. And what he had seen.......couldn't be described on this

page. Now he watched as her perfect chest rose up and down calmly, under the sheets.

Suddenly, Obi-wan heard a crash. He pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on. Then he heard

someone's voice, (the captain's?), yell "help!" And more crashes. Then:

"No! It's General Grevious! Help!"

"ahhhh!"

" no, you can't I won't let-"

" anakin!"

"where's Obi-wan?!?"

" They're headed toward The Duchess!"

At this last comment, Obi-wan sprang into action. He ran over to Satine and shook her awake.

" Satine, you have to hide. We're under attack."

Satine looked at him with terrified eyes. " Can I trust you?" she whispered.

Obi-wan remembered how he'd almost gotten Satine killed. " I hope so." he said. Satine pulled on her

robe. "come on," Obi-wan said, pulling her toward the hidden trapdoor in the wall.

" Well now. What have we here?" said a voice. Obi-wan spun around, lightsaber on, only to find

General Grevious himself.


	7. Chapter 6

Satine pressed herself against the wall, horrified, as she watched Obi-wan and the general fight.

She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see it. It was so strange, she thought to herself. She'd seen

Obi-wan fight plenty of times.

" Ahhhh!" Obi-wan smashed the general against the wall with the force. The General was knocked

unconscious.

" there," Obi-wan said, putting wrist binders onto the general's wrists. " This is Obi-wan, I've captured

Grevious," he reported into his intercom. A few seconds later, about ten clone troopers came and took

away the general, who was, by then, fully-conscious and cursing.

" Thank you, Obi-wan" Satine said.

" It was no problem, really," said Ob-wan. And Satine would have believed him, had he not, at that

very moment, collapsed onto the ground and fainted.

* * * * * * *

Obi-wan awoke to find Ahoska staring him in the face.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, jerking up. When he did this, a pain spiked through his left arm. "

what the hell!"

" sorry," said Ahoska, leaning away. " the nurses said to keep an eye on you."

" well, be careful, you scared the shit out of me. And what's wrong with my arm?"

" It was broken. Satine carried you to the hospital after you fainted."

" Wait," said Obi-wan, " Satine carried me?"

" yeah, and she looked really worried too. Are you sure there isn't anything between you guys? Master

says there is."

Obi-wn sighed. " no, there isn't" he said tiresomely, " and stop calling Annikin master when you talk

about him. It's creepy"

* * * * * * *

Satine paced restlessly back and fourth in her quarters. Was Obi-wan going to be all right? She

hoped so. It was just a broken arm after all. _But, is that really all that's broken?_ She thought. _No, his _

_arm may be broken, but so is my heart. He'll never love me._ And with that thought, she started to cry.

Then, she felt a comforting arm slip around her shoulders.

" hello, are you all right?" asked a voice.


	8. Chapter 7

" Obi-wan, is that you?" Satine asked tentatively.

" yes," he whispered.

" well, if it is, kindly take your arm off me"

Obi-wan sighed, his heart sinking to his feet.

" you know, I thought you had died. You really scared me, collapsing like that" Satine looked at him.

" um...well, it doesn't hurt, just a broken arm, nothing much.

" oh." said Satine, " I just wanted to thank you for saving me." she smiled at him.

_Oh, great_ Thought Obi-wan, who had a sudden urge to kiss her.

But just then, he heard someone yell: "prepare for landing!"

"well, I'll see you again, hopefully" said Satine, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

" yes" Obi-wan said sadly, standing up as well.

" goodbye," said Satine.

And with that, she walked off, toward the ramp.

" goodbye" Obi-wan sighed. He felt like he was going to cry.

He didn't realize how soon he'd see her again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ahhhhh!!! I havn't updated in so long! I am so sorry!!! I will try to update more!! Also, focrystus5, thanks for the idea, but I got over my block a while ago and now I know what I'm gonna do. Thanks anyway. But it's a really good idea, you should use it.**

Obi-wan was in his room, crying. That's right, crying.

"oh, Satine," he sobbed. "Why do you seem to hate me so much?!? Why are you so cold?!? I thought you loved me!" He collapsed onto the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. But he knew he was a Jedi, and Jedi do not cry. So, he stood up, pushed all his grief down inside of him, and walked down the corridor, as if nothing had happened.

_Three months later_

Obi-wan had kind of started to forget about Duchess Satine. I mean, between all the new clones he'd gotten ("come on, new guy, move!" "no! He's flame! I'm flam_er_!") and dealing with his_ other _problems ("is it true that Obi-wan saw Luminara and Mace sucking face in the corridor? Let's go ask him!"), And he was kinda of overcoming his love for her. Or so he thought.

"sir!!" Cody yelled from the bridge, "I see a ship under attack!!! It's the seppies!!! should we help them. Obi-wan took a second to contemplate this. If the ship was indeed being attacked by the Sepratists, then it must serve the Republic.

"yes! Go ahead and launch all your fighters!" Obi-wan looked out the window of the bridge and saw that indeed, there was a ship being attacked. A ship that looked oddly familiar......

" Commander Cody! What kind of ship is that?" Obi-wan asked, just be be sure.

"um... looks like a Mandalorian one. A royal Mandalorian one.

" oh, no. A royal Mandalorian. Satine." Obi-wan's mouth went dry. And before he knew it, Obi-wan was running towards his fighter, jumping in, and flying full speed towards the burning ship.

" um...General Kenobi, this is Knut" Knut was Obi-wan's head pilot. "Knut to Kenobi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you" Obi-wan answered. He could feel Knut's tension through his silence. Then,

"yes sir". As they landed on the ship, Obi-wan felt fear coming into his heart. "oh, please let her be alive, please". He ran down the blazing corridors, until he heard:

"help! Someone, please help me!"

The unmistakable voice of Satine.

Obi-wan forgot about everything else, he just ran toward the sound. He found her under a fallen doorframe, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried desperately to free herself. Her arm was twisted at a weird angle.

"satine!" he yelled, using the force to throw off the door frame. Her headdress was gone, and her dress was torn and covered in soot. Soot streaked across her face. Obi-wan felt his heart breaking out of pity. He scooped her up in his arms. She huddled into him, sobbing quietly out of terror. "it's all right" He soothed, stroking her hair. He turned and ran back to the ship. Most of his troops were in the fighters chasing off the sepratists, but the rest were helping all the wounded clone troopers on the ship get onto their ship. "it's all right," He told Satine for the twenty-fifth time, "you're safe"

* * *

That night was an awkward one. There were no more beds or bunks, because of all the hurt troops. So, Obi-wan found himself giving up his bed for Satine, who had insisted that the clones have all the extra beds because, "they, actually fought. All I did was sit there and let the door frame collapse on me." So, Obi-wan was sleeping on the floor tonight. Or so he thought.

"Obi-wan, what are you doing down there?" Satine asked, coming out from the 'fresher in her borrowed nightshirt.

"um.. sleeping?" Obi-wan half stated, half asked.

" but your bed's right there"

"You can have it, I'm fine down here."

Then Satine said something that totally surprised him: " What do you mean? There's plenty of room for both of us. Just don't get close to me. It might be awkward, but it wll be better for your back, which is probably aching form having to carry me."

Obi-wan realized, at that moment, that his back _was _aching. So, giving in to Satine's logic, he climbed in to ben. Satine slid in next to him, quivering. Obi-wan could feel her nervousness. Who could blame her? She was in bed with a manand she didn' know what he'd do. Obi-wan took one look at her chset, then resolved to himself that he would not rip off all her clothes while she was asleep.

No matter how tempting the thought was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, last chapter. Here it goes....**

The next morning, Obi-wan awoke with Satine using his chest as a pillow. The he noticed his shirt was gone. _Well_, he thought, _I see I can sleep next to her without pulling HER clothes off, but she can't resist pulling off MINE._He laughed, causing Satine to wake up suddenly.

"oh, Obi-wan, I'm so sorry!" she said immediatly, getting off him.

"no, It's all right. I......I liked it" Obi-wan couldn't believe that he'd just said that. But it was truly how he felt.

"oh...." Satine hesitated a bit before leaning foward. Before he knew what he was doing, Obi-wan was leaning toward her..wrapping her in his embrace......pressing his mouth to hers and letting her tounge explore inside. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He felt exited. He moaned. And the next thing he knew, he was pulling off the nightshirt she was wearing, and she was untying his pajama shorts.

"Satine, this is kind of abrupt, are you sure......."

Satine cut him off by kissing him again.

Obi-wan was so glad Anakin was at breakfast, because he wouldn't be able to stop this romantic moment.

* * *

Obi-wan woke up and he saw that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. Satine was sleeping peacefully beside him. He knew that Anakin would probably be looking for him, so he got up and put his robes on. He looked at Satine and decided not to wake her.

* * *

"Anakin," he said, finally reaching the bridge. Anakin turned around, looking startled.

"Obi-wan, finally. Where the hell were you?"

"busy. Now, what's our status?"

"well, we're heading toward Mandalore, we'll be there in about 28 hours."

Obi-wan was startled. He had less time with Satine than he thought.

That night, as Mandalore loomed closer, Satine and Obi-wan sat in Obi-wan's room, comforting eachother.

"Obi-wan, will you contact me? Visit me? Oh, what's wrog with me? I've enver acted like this before."

"you're in love Satine. Of course I'll visit you. I love you."

And as they sat together, watching the stars go by, Obi-wan realized that this was a moment of the upmost perfection, filled with the love of himself and Satine, and that no one and nothing could make him forget this moment.

Ever.

**Well, there it is. Review, please!**


End file.
